La voix
|year = 2009 |semiposition = 4th |SFpoints = 105 |position = 21st |points = 33 |previous = Hero |next = This Is My Life |semiplace = 4th |semipoints = 105 }} La voix was the Swedish entry at the Eurovision Song Contest 2009 in Moscow performed by Malena Ernman. It is the first Swedish entry to contain lyrics in French. The song qualified from the first semifinal in 4th place. In the final, it was performed 4th following France and preceding Croatia. At the close of voting, it finished in 21st place with 33 points. This result made it Sweden's second lowest placing in the Contest since 1992's I morgon är en annan dag, and also the second time the country failed to place within the Top 20. Lyrics |-| English/French= Can you keep a secret? Can you keep a secret? I’m in love with you Can you make a promise? Can you make a promise? Stay forever true, oh… Then I’m forever yours Je t’aime, amour, quand j’entends la voix Je t’aime, ma vie, c’est jamais sans toi J’vis ma vie pour toi, c’est l’univers pour moi Je t’aime, amour, quand j’entends la voix Tell me what you’re feelin’, tell me what you’re feelin’ I just wanna know Tell me what you’re dreamin’, tell me what you’re dreamin’ Let your feelings show, oh… Stay and don’t let go Je t’aime, amour, quand j’entends la voix Je t’aime, ma vie, c’est jamais sans toi J’vis ma vie pour toi, c’est l’univers pour moi Je t’aime, amour, quand j’entends la voix… (Je t’aime, amour, quand j’entends la voix) (Je t’aime, ma vie, c’est jamais sans toi) J’vis ma vie pour toi, c’est l’univers pour moi Je t’aime, amour, quand j’entends la voix J’entends la voix, la voix… (Je t’aime, amour, quand j’entends la voix) |-| Translation= Can you keep a secret? Can you keep a secret? I’m in love with you Can you make a promise? Can you make a promise? Stay forever true, oh… Then I’m forever yours I love you, love, when I hear the voice I love you, my life, it's never without you I see my life for you, it's the universe for me I love you, my love, when I hear the voice Tell me what you’re feelin’, tell me what you’re feelin’ I just wanna know Tell me what you’re dreamin’, tell me what you’re dreamin’ Let your feelings show, oh… Stay and don’t let go I love you, love, when I hear the voice I love you, my life, it's never without you I see my life for you, it's the universe for me I love you, my love, when I hear the voice… (I love you, love, when I hear the voice) (I love you, my life, it's never without you) I see my life for you, it's the universe for me I love you, my love, when I hear the voice I hear the voice, the voice… (I love you, love, when I hear the voice) Videos Category:Sweden Category:Eurovision Song Contest 2009 Category:21st Century Eurovision